


The Last of the Stars

by Doublerumnukacola



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Blood, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublerumnukacola/pseuds/Doublerumnukacola
Summary: He told her they shouldn't be traveling this late at night, they didn't have the fire power or the supplies if something happened... But something did happen. Now he was sitting there under the stars, holding her body, praying for a miracle...





	The Last of the Stars

It was so dark, he couldn’t see how much blood there was, but he could feel it. It soaked through his coat as he held her.

“C’mon Sunshine, hold on a little longer.” Hancock begged, as if bargaining with her would staunch the wound any better than the dressing he’d had to makeshift from his coat and sash. “Your people will be here soon, they’ll patch you up…” He’d launched a dozen flares, the damn Minutemen should have been here by now. 

“John…” Her voice came, a whisper in the quiet of the night. He leant close to hear her. “It’s… Going to be ok…” His breath caught in his throat. She was laying in his arms, full of bullet holes, and she was trying to comfort him. He choked out a laugh, smiling at her, although she couldn’t see it.

“Yeah, it is.” He assured her, already feeling the blood seeping through his fingers. “This is nothing. Remember when you fell into that sunken church out in the Glowing Sea?” That’d been a nightmare, watching her fall two stories into a pit of ferals… And she crawled out like it was nothing. This was nothing, just a few bullet holes. Nothing that couldn’t be sewn up, if the damned militia ever got here… Then something warm touched his face, he blinked and looked down at her. She was holding his face so gently, her hand tacky with blood and trembling from exertion. He held it, letting her relax. 

“I’m here, Sunshine, I’m not going anywhere.” He soothed, swallowing down the lump that was in his throat. He could only just make out her eyes, reflecting the starlight like tiny pools of water. At least the last thing she saw wouldn’t be his ugly mug. All they’d been through… He never told her how beautiful her eyes were. He never told her half of how he felt. He kept putting it off, telling himself she was too busy to bother with him. She had settlements, missions, people who needed her… He never told her how lucky he was that she let him tag along.

“Hey…” Her voice was almost a gasp now. “Remember…. The Chapel…?” He bit a leathery lip. Yeah he remembered. They cleared out the Raiders and spent a whole night there. Happiest night of his life. Candle lit cram dinner, a night of passion, and star gazing until dawn… And then the next morning it was like nothing had happened. She was back to being the general, taking down the institute, and he… He hung around every chance he had.

He figures the whole thing had been some kind of hallucination, but she remembered it… Those Minutemen bastards, where were they? He grabbed the flare gun and shot another flare into the night sky, the bright light arcing softly into the stars. Then voices came from far away,

“Over here… Another flare!” 

“That’s the Generals flare!”

No shit, has been for ten minutes. Hancock thought bitterly. He turned back to Sole.

“Look, they came!” He whispered in excitement. “I bet they have something to help pick you up.” Of all the times for him to run out of Stimpaks, it had to be now when she needed him. He felt her fingers grip his hand, pulling his hand close. He leant forward. 

“John…” She breathed, placing his hand on her chest. Was he meant to feel a heartbeat? He couldn’t through his coat and hers… But he did feel something… Bottlecaps? No… He felt beneath his coat, to her breast pocket on her duster… Two rings. He saw the glimmer of metal beneath the moonlight, and felt the warmth in the metal where they had been near her heart.

“I don’t.. I don’t understand.” He shook his head, now it was him who could barely get their words out. “Who’s…?” Then he remembered, something hazy in the back of his mind. That night in the chapel, there was something she was going to say… And she ended up kissing him instead. He heard her swallow, trying to say her last words. He could hear the rush of footsteps from the Minute men, they’d be here any second now.

“Lost…. My nerve...” She whispered, clutching his hand tightly, and in the shine of the moon he could see the shine of her teeth, smiling under the night sky. Before he could say a word, hands were on them, pulling Hancock away. A MinuteMen medic was ripping off his red coat and wrapping her with bandages, another injecting a stimpak. It was in their hands now. And in Hancocks hands, were the rings, already losing warmth against his leathery skin...


End file.
